


I Thought She'd Come Back To Me

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Baby Steven, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's a brand new baby, Rose is gone, Greg doesn't know what to feel, Pearl's tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought She'd Come Back To Me

“Wow, Pearl, he sure doesn’t look like Rose… Or Greg either…” Amethyst commented, looking curiously at the infant in his father’s arms. 

“No. He doesn’t,” Pearl shook her head, reaching out a single digit to tap his closed hand, gasping softly when it opened and grasped her finger, “But he’s as beautiful as she was.”

Greg smiled at Pearl, nodding gently, “He is,” the stars in his eyes gleamed with tears, full of mixed feelings as he looked down at the sweet, peaceful face of his young son. She was gone, he was here, it had been the most significant rollercoaster of a day he’d ever had. 

“Don’t talk to me,” Pearl snapped, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

“Whoa.” a quick, surprised utterance came from Amethyst before Garnet ushered her out of the room, allowing the others a moment of privacy. 

Greg’s expression of hurt and bewilderment pained Pearl deeply, she knew that he’d lost so much too, and in any case, she shouldn’t besmirch his happiness about his son, but she couldn’t help it, because now, nothing could ever, ever be the same again. 

“I just,” tears slipped down Pearl’s cheeks, splattering on Steven’s tiny pink cheeks, “I thought she’d come back to me! I thought we'd be together again- after you were gone!”

Greg didn’t have a chance to give a reply before she’d turned and ran out of the room, tearing her finger out of the baby’s grasp. Fortunately, Steven was unsettled by the sudden departure and required his father to focus on soothing him for a while, allowing all the thoughts about what she’d said to just slip away as he began a new tradition, just palling around with best buddy. 

“I love you, Steven.”


End file.
